


The First Owl

by BestRobinEvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestRobinEvr/pseuds/BestRobinEvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is actually a dream I had and I wanted to share. Its written like a fairy tale in the third person. Yes there is death and a fight but its not very graphic. I added the warning for those who may have triggers. </p>
<p>This is the story of how the first owl came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Owl

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had, complete with music and everything cause thats just how I dream. Its like a movie in my head. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyheJ480LYA This was the song that was playing please listen to it, ‘Everything by Lifehouse’. I chose this video because this was the first video that I heard the song and it makes me cry every time its just too beautiful. 
> 
> This is not beta'd, Sorry.
> 
> This is an entirely original work and I retain all rights to it. Thank you.

There's this tribe of people, Inuit, in a snowy mountain region. 

The son of the chief one day has a vision of a giant nearly invisible bird coming to their land and taking their people for its food and its wings brewing up a great storm of ice that will last for decades and kill them all. 

The people fear his vision and call him a liar and no one listens. The village casts him aside and shun him to his father's request rather than have him killed for such visions. 

So he goes out into the snowy field where two mountains meet to ask the spirit who gave him the vision for guidance on what to do. The spirit talks to him in the form of swirling snow, its voice gentle and caring. It urges him to make the tribe listen and leave the mountain because Spirit Snow cannot defeat the Ice Bird. 

The son goes back to the village and tries to make the people listen, begs them to leave and pleads with his father. Fearing that the son will bring ill fortune with his words and visions the villagers demand something be done. The Chief has his son imprisoned in a hut, told to speak of this no more. The winds start to blow and icy snow begins to fall heavier and colder than ever. 

One by one a few villagers go missing and they hear strange sounds in the wind and ice a screeching caw they've never heard before. Once again the villagers demand something be done. Fearing for his son's life the Chief casts him out and has a spearman tie his hands to lead him down the mountain. The son goes knowing his father does not want this for him but has no other choice. 

Just outside the village as the spearman leads him away and the people of the tribe watch he sees the Ice Bird high in the sky. No one else seems to see this gigantic bird swooping and circling the sky watching them. The son tries to warn them and the spearman but they all ignore his pleas. 

Seeing the bird dive towards them he rams into the spearman and steals his knife running into the open and waving his arms to grab the attention of the Ice bird. His hands up in the air the Ice bird snatches him up as the villagers watch is fear, horror, and realization that the son was telling the truth. Before the villagers can come to his aid the bird is back in the air. Spirit snow kicks up a wind to slow the Ice bird and try to help the son as the bird climbs higher and higher soaring over the cliffs at the edge of the village.

Still locked in the Ice birds grip the son uses the knife to cut the rope from his hands. Hands free the son kicks at the bird and they begin to fight as they fly further and further from the village. The Ice Bird having claws and a sharp beak hurt the son badly, and he knows that he will die from these injuries alone but does not care because he is fighting for the lives of the villagers. He cuts and slashes at the Ice bird as the bird claws and bites at him and Spirit Snow tries to throw the Ice Bird off balance. Finally the son plunges the knife into the Ice Birds heart and the fall from the sky. The son knows he cannot survive and Spirit Snow promises to guide him and scoops the son up into himself and disappear. 

The Chief watches with the tribe as the Ice bird and his son fall out of the sky on the other side of the mountain where he cannot see. He knows he son has died to save their people and is equal parts proud and sad for the loss of his only son. 

As the night falls the villagers gather in procession out of the village and down the valley with candles and a bundle to burn to honor the son. 

Spirit Snow carries the son’s spirit back over the mountain and the cliffs, becoming one with the son and guiding him into his new form. Transforming him into a new spirit form. The son flies over the cliffs to see the procession with Spirit Snow dancing around him. The villagers look up to see a white bird they have never seen before flying over head happily dancing with Spirit Snow to the head of the procession where the Chief watches the bird settle on the banner pole. He stops and looks on in awe and knows this new bird to be his son. The villagers look on in silent awe as the chief announces this new bird is his son and will be named after him. 

Thus the first Owl was born.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked the story of The First Owl. I welcome and thank you for any comments and Kudos!


End file.
